The TTV Wiki:Policy/Layout Guide
The layout style written here is how an article here on the TTV Wiki should be written. If you have any suggestions, place them in the The Great Suva, and the board of trustees will consider them. This isn't a tutorial of how to make an article, these are the guidelines of how they should be structured. The Great Confusion over type of articles Since this wiki has begun, there's been discussion on how articles should be on the wiki. As such, the founder of this wiki, BIONICLEToa has decided on the following: *An article on a person, place, or thing (basically a noun) shall only have one page contributed to them, besides galleries and other additional things for other media. *An article on a show for TTV shall be included in one article. This, however, does not include the TTV Podcasts or TTV Top Tens. Each podcast will have it's own page due to the fact that having them in one page would make an article too long. TTV Top Tens have lists, which should be included on each page. It is given seperate pages because, again, it would make things unnessecarily long. Recap Reviews also fall into the Top Tens, because they must have pros/cons listed. *Jokes or refrences ''can ''be given articles, but this is highly unadvised. Instead they should be put on the page of a show/article where they originated instead. If there's more of a lengthy history to it and other stuff about it, it can be given a page. *Game-play series will also be given only one article because each episode can be summarized, while the trivia can add where jokes and refrences began. These are the only pages permitted to get excessively long because gameplays are limited in a series, while podcasts and other shows may go longer. *You may NOT make a seperate article on yourself unless you're TTV staff on the message boards or part of the cast. You have a user-page to do so. *Events should only be given one article. Templates If you make a template on the wiki, it must be used for it's purpose. For example, the "infobox" template is used for info and many other things on the wiki, such as several parts of the main page. If you make a template for TTV shows and cast, notify one of the admins so they can tell people to use those templates for the wiki. Article Body Organization For different types of articles on the wiki, we need a basic layout for them. As such, here is the basic layouts for such articles. If you would like to make changes/additions/subtractions, do so on The Great Suva. Cast Member/TTV Staff Articles *Intro to the Article: A basic intro which is a small summary of the person of interest. Not lengthy but should be quite short. *Image: If an image of the user is available and verified, it can be used for the page. *Background: Gives a basic background on the cast/staff member. *History: Gives the history of a cast/staff member. *Shows: If it's a cast member, it must include shows. *Trivia: A basic trivia of the user, rather it be in-jokes for TTV or refrences, it belongs in that section. Shows/Let's Plays *Intro to the article: A basic intro is nessecary. It's a small summary of what the show is about. Should be short. *Image: If you can get an image/logo of the show (or even one video) you should put it on the top to the right. *Content: This is where you describe what the show features. Rather it be jokes, meanings behind it, or other things, it belongs in here. *List of Episodes: The episodes must be listed and linked to the youtube source. *Trivia: Like said in the above section, this is just to place certain facts, jokes from the show or refrences. Objects *Intro to the article: A basic intro is a small summary of what the object is about. Should be short. *Image: If you can get an image of the object, place it on the top to the right. *History: A basic history of the object. *Featured in: This should be included ONLY IF it has appeared in any TTV show. *Trivia: Again, just what it says above. Top Tens/Recap Reviews *Intro to the article *Video to the episode: This is important of people want to watch the episode for themselves. *List of top-tens/pros and cons: When it comes to Top tens, you need to list it from 10-1. If it's a Recap Review (or Recent Review) you need to list pros and cons. *Trivia: Again, list fun facts or jokes and refrences for the articles. Galleries If an certain article has additional pictures that won't fit on the page, they need to be put in a gallery. If you're going to make a gallery, do (Article name)/Gallery and link the gallery on the original page.